My Nightshade
by NightshadeAlphaGirl12345678
Summary: Corrine successfully had escaped the keepers, taking Ren with her... But Calla stays with the keepers, the young alpha of both Banes and Nightshades alike. She, along with her father's pack, run away to the Haldis hideout. What will happen when they meet? Can Calla trust Ren with her pack? Her heart?
1. Chapter 1 Scouting

**Nightshade belongs to Andrea Cremer, not me!**

**This is my first time, but let me know how it is:) I promise to write more if you guys like it:)**

_**Chapter 1**_

_My name is Calla Tor. I am 17 years old and alpha of the largest young pack. _

_Today, I'm at my new school. To be exact, a searcher school. You could say I'm "scoping" for my pack. The best part: I can't speak. Thanks to that bastard Emile, who decided to try to strangle me when he found out that all the Nightshades and many of the Banes were leaving. You see, Corrine and her son, Renier, (Ren) had escaped. Ren isn't even Emile's son. As it turns out, his father is a searcher named Monroe. They also have a daughter about Ansel's age named Ariadne, aka Adne. I did nearly the same thing, except I had no help. I led mine and my father's pack the elder pack to the searchers, whom I (after some searching of my own) found in Denver. With the help of my father keeping everyone in order, we made it. We were welcomed by Corrine herself. There was a lot of laughter and tears. Calls to old friends who hadn't seen each other in nearly 18 years-_

"Miss Tor, please pay attention!" called Ms. Jameson, a snooty old hag who I immediately did not like when I had met her earlier. I looked up, keeping my face expressionless.

"Well since you must be too busy for school, let's see what you have been writing. Come up here and copy everything on that paper to the white board." she said A brilliant idea suddenly popped into my head. I stood up and walked up to the white board. I quickly wrote down one single word: HAG.

Inwardly I grinned. Her face was the color of an overly ripe tomato.

She pointed toward my desk. "Why don't you go sit back down, and start your 100 sentences." She wrote down something on a post it note then handed it to me. Ugh. Why did teachers make such long sentences? I went and sat down, then opened my sketch book and began to draw the picture inside my head. _Longish black hair,_ _dark gray eyes that seemed to hold a galaxy, strong, square jaw, perfect straight nose, those sinful lips-_

_Ren. _I thought. _I drew Ren_. I knew I was attracted, but that didn't mean it was ok to get involved. With what happened last time I loved someone like that, nothing good came out of it. No, I had better keep my distance. The bell suddenly rang, pulling me out of my thoughts. The next few classes went by in a blur and I found myself in my very last class: Combat. A slow grin came upon my face. This was definitely gonna be fun.

"Hello Calla." a melodic voice said behind me. I turned. It was Corrine. I nodded at her. "Classes ok?" I shrugged, thinking of my hag incident. Oh well. I'd tell her later. She and I walked into the large, warm, gym-like room.

"Calla! Over here!" called a slightly familiar voice. I looked over to the left, seeing Adne's willowy, medium-height frame dash toward us. "We have to get you in your uniform before class starts. You don't wanna be late on your first day, do you?" I smiled at Adne. She was as exuberant as Ansel and Bryn put together. She chatted with her mother and me for a few minutes, then grabbed my hand and led me to a door that had a painted sign that said "girls" in Latin.

She walked in, still holding my hand. She said hello to a few girls as we passed by, not really stopping. She suddenly stopped at a locker-like door, and opened it.

"Here's your uniform, and mine." She looked at me. "We're sharing a locker, but I can get you a single if you prefer it." I shook my head no. I really enjoyed Adne's company. I wanted to keep her around.

We quickly changed and jogged out to join the rest of the crowd. A boy with golden brown hair and a nice smile waved at us and Adne and I walked over.

"Calla, this is Shay Doran. Shay, Calla Tor." Adne said. I tensed, taking in his scent. He was a guardian.

Shay smiled warmly, and nodded respectfully. "Hi Calla. You're the alpha of the young pack, right?" I nodded, and smiled a little. He showed that he knew his place and mine. I gave him a gentle nudge with my shoulder, showing him it was okay. He smiled wider.

He opened his mouth to say something more, but another boy showed up, playfully punching Shay's shoulder. "Already snapping up the new girls, Shay?" I quickly recognized his unique scent. Sandalwood, bonfires in autumn. Ren.

Shay grinned and punched Ren playfully back. "You know it. Besides, who wouldn't want to talk to a pretty girl like this?" Shay said, gesturing to me. I rolled my eyes. Boys.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! Gather 'round, gather 'round! We are doing a different training method with daggers today!" Called Corrine.

"Today we are going to practice throwing the daggers. Just.. not at each other." Monroe said, walking up to the group. He coughed: "James."

A tall boy close to me held his arms up and said, "You pull one little prank and you're the bad guy." Inwardly I grinned. I knew exactly what I was doing. Thank heavens for over protective fathers.


	2. Chapter 2 Going for a Run

**My Nightshade**

**Chapter 2**

**Ren POV**

I watched as Calla and Adne walked toward the changing rooms.

Shay walked up next to me and playfully punched my arm. "So you've got a crush on the new girl, huh?"

I made a face and turned toward him. "You know I don't date. She's no different." I said. Shay laughed. "I saw the way you looked at her. It was obvious to everyone that she's the one you want." Was it possible that she was my mate? The ones from the legends? I frowned. I hoped not. I just didn't wanna be betrayed again.

Just then Adne came bouncing up with Calla trailing behind. She did what she had been doing since she got here. Her bright, intelligent, tawny colored eyes taking in and processing everything in sight. She was making sure everything was safe for her pack. I didn't blame her, from what I'd heard my parents murmur about. I couldn't imagine the pain she had gone through for her pack. She had the strength I could only imagine. I loved my family, would do anything for them, but I had never actually been in a situation that I had to actually put what I said in action. I selfishly hoped that I wouldn't ever have to do that kind of thing.

"...And you should have seen her face when Calla marched right up to Ashley and stared her down until she backed off! I don't think she'll ever live down being humiliated like that!" Adne exclaimed.

"Huh?" I said.

"Dude, this crazy wolf girl just stared down the most powerful bitch in the school. And won!" Shay said excitedly.

I raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Really?"

Calla shrugged and looked at me with a faux innocent expression.

"She was awesome! I've never seen anyone stand up to her like that!" Adne crowed.

"Hey, you guys ready to go?" My father asked, walking up to us with his arm around my mom's waist. "I know I am. I was thinking we could go for a run tonight." Monroe added.

"Yeah!" Shay and Adne exclaimed to together. Calla's face lit up, then dimmed just as quickly. She thought she wasn't coming. I smiled and said, "Would you like to come with, Lily?" Everyone looked at me _Lily?_ Shay mouthed. I shrugged. Calla didn't seem to notice as she grinned and nodded politely.

We met at the start of our favorite path. We all had already shifted out of excitement. Adne yipped excitedly and pranced around me. Shay wasn't much better as he playfully nipped my shoulder and chased Adne around. _Calm down, guys. It's just a run._ I said.

_ Yeah, but we have a new friend coming along. It's gonna be epic!_ Shay exclaimed in my head.

_ Shay's right, big brother. Loosen up._ Adne added.

_ Hello. _An unfamiliar voice said. I turned toward the woods and saw a petite white wolf trotting toward us. Even as a wolf, Calla exuded confidence and beauty.

_Hey Calla!_ Adne raced up and excitedly pranced around her.

Shay was a little more controlled as he came up and nudged her gently. _Hey Fluffy, we missed you. _Calla's laughter rang in our minds. _Fluffy? Not really that original, Shay. _She turned toward me._ So, Mr. Uptight, what's the plan?_

_ I'm NOT uptight. _I said.

_ Denial... _Calla said in a singsong voice.

I snorted and started forward. _Let's just get going. _

Calla raced ahead of me and yipped excitedly. _Let's run!_

We'd been running awhile now, headed toward Lover's Spring. It was calm, quiet and peaceful. I was always able to think up there, just listening to the sounds of water and crickets. As we neared it, Calla stopped in her tracks, staring at the beautiful natural sight before us. Adne and Shay ran straight into the Spring.

_Amazing, Isn't it?_ I said. 

_I've never seen anything like it!_ Calla exclaimed. I nudged her and started forward again. Calla trotted past me to the Spring's edge. She started sniffing around the soft green bank. _What are you doing?_ I asked her.

_Looking for frogs. They're actually pretty fun to chase-GOTCHA! _I laughed as Calla chased after a little green frog, jumping into the clear water after it. _Ren, hurry! Before it gets away!_ Still laughing, I jumped in after her, swimming after the frog. Calla was on the other side already, sniffing around again_. I lost it. _Calla huffed and sat down.

_I came over here for nothing?_ I said teasingly.

_Shut it,_ Calla said, laughing.


End file.
